


Broken

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mavin, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can't take any more break ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

He hadn’t meant it. Or maybe he did mean it at the time, but he’s changed his mind since. He always does, and they should both know that by now. Michael gets all angry and frustrated and irritated and then spurts out some insult or says something along the lines of a breakup. Gavin just takes it. He takes it all, without a single word. Then he leaves, and Michael feels this great satisfaction, like he’s won some great prize. 

Tears and booze and gritted teeth and a mopey phone call. Gavin comes back, folds his arms and waits for the words, “I’m sorry” to come spilling out of Michael’s cooled off mouth. And he takes him back, with a hug. 

But all the while, Gavin wonders if Michael is just being hasty in his apology. If the whole thing had started off as a hasty desire in the first place. He wonders if Michael really wants to be with him, or if he just feels momentary lust and passion. He holds Michael in his arms, relieved that he still wants him, but bitter at the same time. Why can’t he control himself?

But this time, Michael doesn’t get the chance to ask for Gavin to come back and forgive him. Gavin’s going back to England tomorrow and can’t afford to drag himself over to Michael’s apartment at three in the morning to hug him and tell him it’s okay. He has to finish packing and get some sleep and catch his plane. 

Gavin for once is glad to get away. Work has been kicking his ass lately. He feels like everything is pressing down on him and he needs to leave it for a while. Especially Michael.

When his phone starts buzzing in the middle of the night, he simply rolls over and ignores it, falling back asleep.

Michael stares at his phone, in disbelief. Gavin didn’t pick up. He throws his phone at the wall, shoves his face in his pillow and screams. 

When the morning comes, Geoff drives Gavin to the airport and drops him off. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks before leaving, having been filled in on the details of last night’s argument.

“Yeah, I’m glad to be leaving,” Gavin replies, forcing a smile.

Geoff nods. “You know this week’ll be hell for Michael.” 

Gavin shrugs. “That’s his problem, isn’t it?” 

Geoff gives a chuckle. “Alright, buddy. See you in a week.”

Gavin lands in England after a several-hour flight and turns his phone back on. He has thirteen text messages from Michael. 

He smirks as he scrolls through them. 

_I’m so sorry._  
_I’m such an asshole._  
_I know work has been hard on you lately._  
_I should’ve been there for you._  
_You have to know that I didn’t mean what I said._  
_I want to take it back._  
_I know you’ve got a flight, but I don’t want you to go!_  
_It’s so weird not having you back._  
_I’m such an asshole._  
_Please forgive me._  
_Please please text me back_  
_We’re okay, right?_  
_Please come home._

Gavin winces. He wants to ignore him. He wants him to sweat it out. He deserves it. He always is the one making Gavin wait up until three in the morning to get that phone call, to be reassured that this time was no different than the last.

Forget him. He can wait a week.

Gavin’s phone explodes with texts throughout the week. They all sound pretty similar. Apologies, admitting he’s an asshole, begging Gavin to call back. None of them really make Gavin feel better, though. 

Michael is dying from the other end. He usually doesn’t have to try so hard to get him to accept his apologies. Usually Gavin will tell him it’s okay, but now he’s just getting silence. Michael has to try something else. 

The week is almost over. Gavin’s checking the Rooster Teeth website on his laptop when he hears the familiar ring of a Skype call coming in.

Michael rubs his hands together on his side of the connection, praying that this time, Gavin will answer him.

Gavin releases a sigh and clicks the green button. 

“Gavin!” a raspy voice sighs. “Hey! Hey, I’m glad to see you. I’m— I’m sorry. I’m sorry for every single damn time I’ve done this to you.” 

“Why?” Gavin asks. 

“Why am I sorry?”

“No, I want to know why the bloody hell do you always do this? I’m tired of it, Michael, and I’m tired of you.” Gavin clenches his jaw.

“What are you saying?” Michael asks, a whimper threatening to emerge.

Gavin drawls in a deep breath. “Well, you already have broken up with me, so maybe, maybe this time I’m saying I’m not going to take you back!” 

“No, don’t, I promise! I promise I won’t do it again!” Gavin can’t quite make out Michael’s pixelated face, but it looks like he’s tearing up.

“How can I even believe you? I don’t even think you like me most the time.”

“Gavin, I f-ing love you, okay? I just get scared that you’re going to be the one to dump me, so I try to do it first. I’m an idiot, okay? I just…” Michael runs his hands through his hair frantically. “You have to know I love you, alright? I love you. When your life gets shitty and when you feel confused, that should be something you can always count on.”

Gavin shakes his head. “I’m going to bed Michael. I have a flight tomorrow.”

“Oh. O-okay. I’ll be here waiting.” 

Gavin presses the end call button. He feels so angry at himself. He picks up a pillow off of his bed and flings it, releasing an exasperated scream. 

Michael falls back into his chair, the only one left in the office at lunch time. He feels those tears in his eye beginning to sting. He blinks a few times and decides to blame it on his contacts when the guys come back in. 

The next day, Gavin finds Geoff waiting by the luggage carousel. “I got your bags,” he tells him, holding up Gavin’s suitcase.

“Thanks,” Gavin says weakly, falling into Geoff’s arms for a long overdue hug.

“Gavin, you should’ve seen him,” Geoff mutters into the Brits ear. “Dude was a f-ing mess.”

Gavin pulls back. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Geoff says with a nod, biting the inside of his cheek.

Maybe, then, Michael really does love him.

Geoff shrugs. “Let’s go.” 

When Gavin comes into work the next day, Michael catches his eye. 

There’s a moment of uncertainty for both of them.

Gavin opens his mouth to speak, but isn’t sure what to say. Michael smiles warily. 

They approach each other slowly. Michael holds his arms out for a moment, hoping Gavin will walk into them. 

Gavin closes his eyes and grins. He lays his head down to rest on Michael’s shoulder. “Did I break you?”

Michael chuckles, wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah, you did.”

“Good. I forgive you.”


End file.
